Delicious Fruits
by ohmyfreakkk
Summary: A series of oneshots involving OOC-ness, fruits and an enjoyable way to eat them. Sasusaku, Shikaino & Nejiten.
1. Tomatoes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: Please read and review. I really want to know how well, or bad, I write. And it can help me improve on my next chapters or other stories. I _really_ just want reviews for the sake of improving, so flames are welcome. (:

* * *

_Huff. Huff. Huff._

'Damn it. I'm late.'

A seventeen-year old Sakura jumped from tree to tree, towards her team's training grounds.

She and Naruto sucessfully dragged Sasuke's butt to Konoha, after he killed Itachi & Orochimaru, and this was one of the rare times where they could all train together. And she was late. Very late.

'I guess Kakashi-sensei, knowing him, would probably arrive later than me but I bet Naruto & Sasuke are already there.'

_Thump._

Sakura looked around the training grounds until she spotted Naruto, up on a tree branch, and Sasuke, leaning against a farther tree.

She waved at the two seventeen-year olds. Naruto gave her a huge grin and climbed down the tree and Sasuke just gave her a nod, acknowledging her presence.

She sat down, leaning against a tree when Naruto came bouncing up to her.

"Good moring, Sakura-chan. I thought you wouldn't come today, since you always arrive before any of us does."

She gave him a lopsided smile.

"Um, I overslept. Heheh."

"Yes, Naruto. Sometimes, oversleeping can be a problem. When you have insomnia, you need you right amount of--"

"LIAR! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, KAKASHI-SENSEI?"

Sakura looked up and saw her pervertic sensei with the familiar orange book in his hands.

She sighed.

"Be fair, Naruto. I was late too so you can't just forgive me and scold Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah, but you're not always late, Sakura-chan. And, Kakashi-sensei always is. And, he makes lame excuses for it too. At least, I know that you're telling the truth."

Sakura gave her more-like-a-brother-than-a-friend a grateful smile as their sensei cleared his throat.

"Now, that everything's cleared up. I have news for all of you. Sasuke, come over here."

Sasuke grumbled but did as he was told.

"Today, I won't be able to train with all of you. And I recommend that you don't too. Tsunade-sama's birthday is coming up and I've received news that other ninjas are planning something special for our Hokage. Me and other jounins would be doing something for her too. I heard Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji are already finished with theirs and Hinata, Shino and Kiba will soon be informed. I expect something extraordinary from all of you. Any questions?"

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto looked from each other to their sensei. Naruto was the first to speak.

"Are you serious?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Now, I'll be leaving to meet with the other jounins."

Sakura watched as her sensei disappeared in the trees. She looked at the two boys left with her. What were they suppose to do now?

"Hn. Let's get this over with. My house, today, be there."

Sakura was surprised at Sasuke's suggestion but agreed anyways. Sasuke started to walk away and Naruto was beside her, looking shocked beyond belief.

"It's not everyday that Sasuke invites us into his house. Do you think that's really him, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura chuckled. Naruto just took the word right out of her mouth.

"I'm pretty sure that that's him, Naruto."

"I'm still suspicious but, might as well get this birthday stuff over with. By the way, how old exactly is Tsunade-baa-chan?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question? How old is Jiraiya?"

Naruto thought for a moment before his eyes bulged out like saucers and twitched at the sudden realization. Sakura gigled at his reaction and started to follow after Sasuke, who by now was out of their sight.

"I keep forgetting that she's not as old as she looks."

_

* * *

_

_'Stupid Naruto.'_

Sakura stomped towards Sasuke's door, tuning out Naruto's constant apologies.

"I'm really sorry, Sakura-chan. I didn't really mean to trip you. It was a pure accident."

Sakura sighed as she watched the front door swing open, revealing a topless Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked from Sakura to Naruto.

"The dobe?"

Sakura pushed back her growing blush and tried to form words.

"Yeah. Can i borrow a shirt and shorts? Just until I can go home and change, after this whole birthday stuff."

"Hn. Sure. There's my bedroom. I'm sure you'll find something to wear in my closet."

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

--Sasuke's POV--

Oh shit.

She looks so hot in my baggy t-shirt. You can't even see the shorts she's wearing underneath.

Wait. Back up.

_Mental slap._

Why the hell am I thinking about Sakura like this?

Ugh. Stupid hormones.

She's a teammate. A friend. Nothing more.

...Oh my Kami-sama. She's lying on my bed. And the shirt is hiking up so much, I think I can see stomach and wait, she wears pink strawberry panties?!

_Mental slap. Mental slap. Mental slap._

Stop it, brain. Stop it. Stop looking her can-almost-see black bra.

ARGH! Distraction! I need a distraction!

* * *

_Grumble_

Sakura looked at the two boys looking at her intently, amusement flashing across their eyes.

"Umm, yeah. I skipped breakfast and it's almost lunch." She pointed out as a blush made its way across her cheeks.

"Neh, Sakura-chan. I thought you purposely skip lunch nowadays?"

_Twitch._

Boy, did Sakura take that in the worst way possible; Naruto implying that she's fat.

_BAM!_

An orange streak flew out of an open window.

Sasuke sighed as Sakura stood there, twitching.

"Hn. Stupid dobe. The kitchen's open, if you want."

Sakura's stomach made another complaint and she rushed outside of Sasuke's bedroom.

* * *

--Sakura's POV--

Stupid Naruto.

_Stomp. Stomp._

He even said it in front of Sasuke-kun.

_Halt._

But I guess I overreacted. Naruto seemed innocent enough when he said it. But then again, he's just really naive when it comes to girls and their feelings. Especially when they're PMS-ing.

Hmm, Sasuke's fridge is a bit empty...

_Rumble._

Fine, fine. Pipe down, you stupid stomach. Now, let's see.

...I guess this is okay. And I probably need to go on a diet anyway, since PMS-ing makes me attack chocolates...

* * *

Sasuke walked across the house's halls. Sakura had been gone for a while and he thought that she might have gotten lost in his house.

'Ugh. I have to stop hanging around Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.' he thought as he rubbed the back of his head. 'I think their perverted-ness is rubbing of on me.'

He shuddered and got lost in his (pervertic) thoughts.

He sighed, a microscopic blush making its way across his cheek.

'I can't believe I'm thinking pervy thoughts about Sakura.'

Sasuke was lost in thought again when he reached the kitchen. There, he saw Sakura sitting on the counter munching on something...

_Twitch._

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Eating tomatoes, silly."

"Oh, okay."

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"What are _you_ doing?"

"Stealing your tomatoes."

"But they're in my mouth already."

"I know."

Sakura just sat there staring at Sasuke. At first, her mind was blank then she regained herself and started battling for the tomatoes.

You can't blame her, she was hungry and this is an even more...satisfying...way to fill her hunger.

She focused on her battle with Sasuke's tongue, which was nearing the victory over the last piece of tomato.

She successfully won the tomato battle and now her mouth was free of tomatoes, thanks to Sasuke. She broke off from Sasuke gently, blushing as pink as her hair.

"Um, Sasuke? What was that all about?" she gulped nervously.

"Oh. I was hungry and apparently, tomatoes taste better in your mouth."

Sakura blushed heavier. 'Oh my Kami-sama. Is this really, Sasuke?'

Before Sakura could answer back, Sasuke's lips stopped her.

After a few seconds, Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, deepening the heated kiss. Sasuke's arms found its way to her waist and lifted her up. Sakura wrapped her long legs around Sasuke's hips.

_Oh Kami-sama. How long did she wait, longed, hoped for this? She couldn't remember. Although she thought that she had already given up on him, halfway through. But now, she's just realised that she was just lying to herself._

Sasuke nibbled her lower lip, begging for entrance, which Sakura blissfully granted. Her back was now against the hard kitchen wall with Sasuke supporting her by the waist.

"MY EYES! SOMEBODY GOUGE THEM OUT! AHHHH!"

The two stopped their make-out session immediately as they stared at Naruto by the doorway.

Well, Sakura stared while Sasuke glared, annoyed by the fact that they had stop their little exploration of each other's mouth.

"Dobe. Get. Out. Now." Sasuke hissed.

Naruto stopped screaming and looked at the red Sakura, who was still clung onto Sasuke, and a furious Sasuke. He gulped and ran out the door, screaming.

"Glad that's out of the way. Now, where were we?"

"Stop, Sasuke. Are you sure about this? I thought you didn't like me in..._this_...way."

Sasuke blinked. Once. Twice.

"Sure, I do. Isn't this proof enough?"

"But you just suddenly did it and I didn't know--mph!"

Once again, Sasuke shut Sakura up by the most effective, not to mention satistfying, way he had ever found out.

He broke away after a few seconds and murmured to her ear.

"Let's just say, it's all my hormones' and thoughts' fault."

Sakura smirked and resumed what they were doing.

She loved tomatoes.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Heh. This is my first published story. I know, for a fact, that this is not my best attempt. My exams are coming soon and I just really, really, wanted to publish a story here. I haven't found a story with fruits as sources of kissing so i'm trying it out for my favorite pairings. If you find a similar story as to mine, please believe me when i say that I didn't know about it. I find a pervertic Sasuke very hilarious, by the way. Yes, I can be pervertic sometimes. All thanks to my beloved class. Anyway, I hope you like this story. Please read & review. (:_

- freakkk. :D


	2. Strawberries

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

AN: Second chapter is up! Now, it's a ShikaIno, my favourite pairing, with ropes & strawberries. As usual, please read and review. It'd be much appreciated, thanks. (:

* * *

_Whoosh._

A certain 17-year old, Nara Shikamaru, laid on the soft green meadow. He laid so still, that you can assume that he was fast asleep on this cloudy and windy day.

But as much as the genius wanted to, one thing kept him awake and thinking. Harder than any shougi game he played against Asuma.

Ino Yamanaka.

In a vain attempt to shake his thoughts off of his blonde teammate, he watched the clouds race each other in the clear blue sky.

Blue sky. Blue eyes. Ino.

He sighed, it was getting ridiculous. She was his childhood friend for Kami's sake.

He sat up and gazed at the lake not far from where he was sitting.

Lake. Blue water. Blue eyes. Ino.

He groaned in defeat, laid back down, and decided to just let his mind do whatever it wants with Ino.

Bad choice.

Shikamary jumped up, panting, sweating and blushing. Things you would never catch him doing, being the lazy ass that he is. It'd be too troublesome him.

_'Since when the hell did i get so perverted? Oh Kami-sama, help me. Those images won't be leaving my brain anytime soon.'_

_Groan._

* * *

On another part of Konoha, an almost-similar groan was also released.

_Groan._

Chouji sat on a bench in a BBQ restaurant, rubbing his temples.

A loud blonde girl sat in front of him, never seeming to stop talking.

When he and Ino came into the restaurant, they were talking about various pork ribs' dipping sauce.

How that topic changed into an endless rambling about Shikamaru, he'll never know.

He'd counted at least 13 pineapple-head, 20 cloud-obsesses, 35 how-the-hell-did-he-became-a-Chuunin-before-any-of-us and he was getting pretty tired of it.

He was just about to scream at the blonde when his ears picked up something different.

Chouji heard Ino say cute and Shikamaru in the same sentence.

_'Now, this is worth listening to.'_ Chouji smirked as he readied himself for his turn to torture Ino.

_Payback time._

* * *

Ino stopped talking immediately, realizing her slip with her carefully chosen words.

She looked at Chouji, whi by now, had a smirking face on.

'Great. He heard. Why don't they just let Shikamaru walk in on us then?'

_Ding!_

Chouji was now grinning from ear to ear.

_'Oh Kami-sama. Please don't let it be what I think it is.'_

Ino looked over at the door, where the bell was heard.

There, Nara Shikamaru stood, searching for something, or someone, in the crowded restaurant.

_'Great. The world hates me, I just know it. Excuse, QUICK! I NEED AN EXCUSE!'_

"Ugh. Diarrhea. Bathroom. NOW!"

Ino clutched her stomach and ran to the toilet.

'Of all the excuses to come up with, DIARRHEA?! this just isn't my freaking day.'

* * *

Shikamaru looked over at a far side of the restaurant, immediately spotting Chouji.

A yellow and purple blur passed by him, but Shikamaru ignored it and labeled it as 'troublesome'.

"Hey Shikamaru."

"Hey Chouji, listen I need to talk to you about something."

Shikamaru sat down across from him, putting on a serious but bored face. Something only our Shika-kun can do.

"Sure, what is it?"

He took a deep breath and counted slowly in his head.

_'This is so troublesome. Come on, you can do this. This is Chouji we're talking about.'_

"Well, Shikamaru?"

"Do I look like a pervert to you?"

The question was out of nowhere and Chouji just sat there looking at him strangely.

After a few seconds, a loud roar of laughter was heard throughout the crowded place.

Everyone looked over where the laughter came from.

"Troublesome. Not funny, Chouji." Shikamaru hissed at his so-called best friend. "Shut up and answer my question. Quietly. Everyone's staring, you idiot."

Slowly, Chouji's laughter died down and the stares stopped.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru. Man, I wish I had that recorded. Did you hear how you sounded?"

"I know, so I'm not going to repeat it. Just answer it already."

Click.

An idea clicked in Chouji's brain and the boy grinned from ear to ear.

"I'll answer that question if you do me a favour."

"Troublesome. Sure."

"Hmm, let me guess, you were thinking _naughty_ thoughts about our beloved childhood friend, weren't you? I guess you DO look like a closet pervert. I mean, if you get pass the lazy bum exterior."

"Whatever, Chouji. I'll pretend I only heard the answer to my question. Now, what's the favour?"

* * *

"Shikamaru, remind me again why I have the urge to skin Chouji alive."

"Troublesome. Chouji tied our hands together, as you can see."

"Why?"

"He said it's a favour. I have no idea what that means so stop asking me troublesome questions, woman.

"Hmpf. Well, can you at least give me one of those strawberries over there?"

"Hn. Here."

"Thanks."

...

"Um, Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"You can let go now."

"No. I'm hungry too."

"Then why don't you just take on for your own?"

"Well, Ino, it seems like strawberries taste better on your lips."

* * *

_Oh Kami-sama._

_Please tell me I'm not dreaming._

_Shikamaru is KISSING me!_

_Me, Ino Yamanaka._

_Hmm, the strawberry is so soft._

_Oh, wait. That's his lips._

* * *

_Oh man._

_I really owe Chouji for this._

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

_But it feels so right._

_Now, let's get this troublesome strawberry out of our way._

* * *

The strawberry flavored kiss lasted for almost eternity for the two when they broke apart, panting for air.

They looked at each other, both in deep thought.

Ino was the first to speak up.

"Did that really happen, Shika-kun?"

Hearing his name in such an affectionate way, Shikamaru brought his mouth to her ears, almost touching it.

"Hmm, you wanna try it again to see if it's really real?"

He didn't wait for her reply and just pulled her in for another kiss.

Ino wrapped her arms around Shikamaru feeling more and more heated against the kiss while Shikamaru held her by her waist.

* * *

Chouji smirked knowingly at his two best friends.

_'They didn't even noticed that i cut the rope during their first kiss.'_

_'Now, I can peacefully eat my BBQ.'_

He ran off into the distance prancing happily.

* * *

An after-thought ran through Shikamaru's head.

_'How does this be doing Chouji a favour? From what I can see, this beneficts only me, Ino and our lips.'_

_

* * *

_

AN:/Okay, this is bull. I'm not sure if I like this one much. or if it's THAT funny. And this is my most favorite pairing. Thank you for all those who reviewed, supported and liked my previous story. Hopefully, you'll like this chapter too. You are very much loved by me now, especially when i received the e-mails about th reviews. LOL. my brother was worried about my sanity for a while when I received my first review. It is very much appreciated. To those who secretly like my story, I know you're there, you are still loved too. Please read and review. :D


	3. Grapes

A/N: FINALLY, here's the NejiTen chapter of Delicious Kisses. I hope you like it, because I rushed this. And I don't know if I did a good job. ,

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in it.

* * *

_Dear youthful students,_

_It has been too long since I've seen your youthful faces. Please join me in a youthful picnic down at our old training grounds. You do not need to stress out your youthful selves as I would gladly bring everything we would need for our youthful picnic. Please make your youthful selves free tomorrow during lunch and I'd be hoping to see my youthful team's youthful faces._

_Your young and youthful sensei,_

_Might Gai._

_--_

Neji sighed.

He knew he had no choice but to go.

The last time he skipped one of their reunions, Gai and Lee ran up to him on the streets.

Crying. And clung on his feet, making him fall.

Neji shuddered at the flashback.

He knew something like that may happen again, or maybe worse.

He was almost sure that he saw Tenten trying hard to hold in her laughter.

And failing to do so.

Another sigh escaped from his lips.

Lately, he's been thinking too much of the bun-haired girl.

He shook his head, closed his eyes and laid back down on his bed.

He had to have a lot of rest, if he wants to stay calm tomorrow.

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

Tenten pushed her hands further into her pockets and slumped her shoulders.

She walked through the familiar thick forest, reminscing about her old team's days.

Tenten stopped short when a certain memory flashed in her brain.

--Flashback--

_Humph. How long before we finally reach Konoha ?_

_It looks like we'll have to camp one more night before we reach there._

_Man, that mission was exhausting._

_Lee & gai-sensei didn't help either._

_Seriously, how can you act like that AND battle it out full-on at the same time ?_

_Those two just amaze me._

_Oh hey, i guess I'm right._

_We are camping for the night. Great. Not._

_Hey, I wonder where Neji went._

_I better go find him._

_..._

_Hmm, I think that's him by that lake._

_Teehee. I better go surprise him._

_..._

_OMFG._

_H-He's stripping! AND I'M WATCHING!_

_HOLY ****!_

_STOP, STOP, STOP! _

_(runs away)_

_Relax, calm down. Breathe in, breathe out._

_I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything.._

_GET THAT D*** OUT OF MY MIND!_

_Sh*t. Here comes Gai-sensei & Lee._

_Don't look at the pants, don't look at the pants, dont...  
_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

--End of Flasback--

Tenten shuddered as she remembered Gai and Lee bombarding her with questions.

She still couldn't figure out what Neji was thinking that day.

And usually, beneath the cold exterior of her teammate, she could read him like a book.

But up until today, she didn't know what Neji thought that day.

_'Did he figure out I saw him naked? Oh Kami-sama. The picture's back!'_

Tenten shook her head, a failed attempt to get rid of the picture.

She sighed, giving up and looked around.

She ahad already reached their old training grounds but nobody seemed to be there yet.

She slumped down beside a tree stump.

Closing her eyes, she let herself drift to sleep.

"YOUTHFUL FLOWER TENTEN! YOU'RE EARLY!"

Oh well, so much for getting that bit of rest.

Tenten slowly opened her eyes to meet the voice's owner.

Of course, she already knew who it was.

Rock Lee.

"Look Tenten! I brought fruits for our youthful picnic to increase our youth!"

_Sigh._

This was going to be a looong day.

* * *

Neji casually walked through the forest.

Now, normally, he would rush to his destination if he was running late.

But this, was an exception.

_'The latter I get there, the less time I'd have to spend with Lee and Gai-sensei.'_

His mind then wandered off, thinking of ways on how to get out of the reunion earlier.

Little did he know that those thoughts soon slowly drifted to his only female teammate.

His daydream was soon interrupted by the sight of two green creatures coming his way.

Oh wait.

It was just his former sensei and teammate.

Both stopped in front of him and flashed Neji a smile, almost causing the poor boy to be blinded.

"Yosh! Glad you could make it this time Neji!"

"Do I really have a choice, Gai-sensei? And where are you two off to, anyway ?

"The kind and youthful flower of our team reminded me and Gai-sensei to run around Konoha 50 times!"

"How wonderful. Anyway, is Tenten still at the training grounds?"

"Yes. Please join her in waiting for us. Now, we have to start our now-daily routine around Konoha!"

"Yosh, Gai-sensei! Let's go!"

Neji watched as the two green spandex-clad ninjas ran out of his sight.

_Sigh._

_'Might as well thank Tenten.'_

* * *

Tenten smiled to herself, satisfied that she got rid of her former sensei and teammate.

Now, she's with Neji, sitting beside her, who properly thanked for after he arrived.

Apparently he bumped into them on his way here.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"I want to play a game."

"What game?"

"Tug of war."

"Tenten, there's no rope here."

"That's okay. We can use these grapes Gai-sensei brought."

"And how, may i ask, do we play tug of war with such a small fruit? It's gonna get squished the moment we start pulling it with our fingers."

"We're not using our fingers, silly. We'll play it like this."

Tenten popped a large grape into Neji's mouth.

Confused, Neji started reaching for the grape, wanting to ask Tenten why she suddenly popped the purple fruit into his mouth.

But before his hand even reached below his chest, Tenten placed her mouth on the protruding part of the grape.

"Err, Tenten?"

Said girl just smirked, a mischievious glint in her eyes, and said "Ready? Set? PULL!"

Neji felt the grape being pulled toward Tenten as he was biting it, which allowed him to talk.

Soon, his competitive side kicked in and he found himself pulling the grape as well.

Now, their lips touched and Neji had the sudden urged to pull harder.

Tenten did the same.

Soon, Neji won over the grape and, not surprisingly, Tenten tried to get it back.

The battle of the grape then turned to a battle of tongues.

With a bite and a gulp, Tenten their little game and reluctantly pulled herself away from Neji.

She picked up another grape and said, seductively, to Neji,

"Want more?"

"Hmm, let's try it without the grape."

And Neji pushed her to the ground and claimed her lips once more.

* * *

"Yosh, Gai-sensei! Now that we're done, let's head back to Neji and Tenten!"

"Wait my youthful Lee. Let's just give them a bit of privacy first. It's been too long since they've seen each other."

"Gai-sensei! You're so kind!"

"Oh Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this is plain shitty. I'm so disappointed in myself. I wanted to finish this before the pressure of the outcome of my results get to me. Please do not flame me for this. I TRIED! If I can find the time, I'll re-do this, if i get reviews that they want me to. Please bear with me for a while. I'm currently very stressesed out with my results and my so-called 'friends'. How can you be not stressed when you know that other people read your PRIVATE DIARY and still pretend they didn't do it. Unfortunately, I broke down. Thankfully, other friends comforted and supported me by reporting to me what th others know or say. Apparently, it's so interesting that they HAD to make rumours about me and insult me behind my back. Such 'SWEET' friends right? yeah, the world hates me right about now.

Hooray for donuts and chocolates! Boo for fats!

Please read and review. I really need to know if this fic sucks as much as I think it does.


End file.
